Heroes of the Gods: The Oblivion sword
by lance345
Summary: enter Dante a powerful demigod as he and the rest of the demigod kind face an evil so great even the fates run in fear...his father chaos
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dante

Dante was way beyond angry just in one hour he slayed over a five waves of storm spirits and now he had to face a titan. Dante notice that he was getting attacked more and more but it wasn't the monsters that bother him it was the titan,Atlas. Now how could that be? even Dante didn't know but he really could careless. Today he had bested the titan more times then he could count. first he had beat him down in Utah, after that Atlas had found him agian north Dakota where Dante ran him over with a truck. Dante had thought he was finally done with the titan when he reached New york but no such luck. Dante had encountered the titan on the Brookyen bridge his eyes full of hate and rage and his sword in his hand."Dante! he bellowed" I will have your head this time!". Dante lifted his arm up revealing a crown tattoo, it glowed and moved up to his hand where it transformed into a red and black sword, the Chaos blade, the sword hummed with pure power. He aimed it at atlas" you have five seconds before I start kicking your ass all across this bridge". The titan came at him with a heavy downward strike that Dante blocked with his hand. Atlas tried to strike him with his fist but Dante was too fast he ducked and came up with an arc living a huge slash across the titans chest. Atlas backed up but as soon as he did Dante came with a thrust to the neck which shattered. " About time" he said to himself. Dante taped his sword turning it back into his tattoo. The people around where screaming and shouting Dante knew he had to move. He raced over to the edge of the bridge and jumped. Now most people would think twice or maybe even a third time before even thinking about such a thing but Dante different, as soon as he hit the water he was swimming faster the any fish, boat or person. Zooming through the water was always fun for him. When Dante came out he was greeted by an army of monsters all kinds of creatures he had and hadn't seen before but it mattered little to him he felt his arm get hot the his hand as his glowing sword appeared most of the monsters hissed at his blade but the older ones stood there ground. No one spoke not even himself they just lined up ready to charge but Dante wasn't waiting for them he came at them swing his blade wildly. Each slash was the end of a monster and the more he killed the more Dante learned he felt his mind fill with the knowledge of each of his slayed enemy's the fight when on for what seem like hours but not once did he get hurt nor did he show any sign of losing energy, he was a destroyer. When the fighting was over Dante saw two winged horses in the sky. When they landed he could tell they were half-bloods like him. One had blond hair and sky blue eyes he had tattoos across his arms and a sheathed sword. On the other was a blond girl with grey eyes that were almost as fierce as his own. Both of them looked around unsure of what had happen here the girl spoke first" What happened here?" Dante didn't answer he notice the were about his age. The boy looked at him Dante knew he had seen those eyes before but he cast the thought away. The girl walked up to Dante "Did...did you do this?"Annabeth we have to go whatever happened here is done lets just get him to camp" Annabeth nodded as she ran back to her horse she gestured for hime to come and ride and he did."I'm Annabeth thats jason and you are?" Dante's sharp eyes bore into her's " I'm simply a destroyer" she looked at him funny but whatever she thought she didn't say. The flew for awhile until the reached a camp. The campers wore both orange and purple shirts some had marks like Jason others wore beads around there neck like Annabeth. The campers whispered and pointed following them to a big blue house. A man that was half horse Dante knew who he was when he looked there way he looked confused." Annabeth who is this boy?" before she could say a word Dante step followed "My name is Dante Valentine and I am the son of chaos "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dante

" So Dante...where did you come from a demigod with your aura could attract more the monsters". Chiron along with the greek and roman head leaders sat around Dante. Annabeth sat next to a guy named percy jackson, a son of Poseidon. Next to him sat a girl named Hazel a daughter of Pluto and frank a son of Mars. To Dante's left was Jason son of jupiter, Leo son of Hephaestus and piper daughter of aphrodite. In front sat Reyna, Chiron, and all of the other demigods. Dante looked around for people he could gain knowledge he found about ten of them. "I come from a camp called Sol Origin a camp that moves around". Everyone was quiet until Reyna spoke" You say you come from a moving camp how do you find this Sol Origin?". Dante's red eyes glowed but dimed fast" Its not hard just find the place with the same feeling as mount Olympus" Chiron's tail moved nervously "You say there is another camp that the gods hid from us? Dante leaned back" No the gods have no say about our camp". "So why are you here then" said Annabeth " The world is in huge danger beings call neon chaos have appeared declaring the they will bring about new age in the past five days they have attack us more then once and I fear your camp is next I talked to the Egyptians and they've agreed to help me" "Uh Egyptians?" said a camper. Dante looked at the boy " Yes they have gods as well don't tell me you don't know about other Empires" the boy blushed and srinked Dante sighed " You guys are drowned in ignorance how the hell do you guy survive?" no one said a word. But he got a lot of hard looks but he brushed them off " look you guys are In danger these guys are no joke they hunt demigods for fun and trust me its not a good sight to see." his words hanged in the air as demigods begin to talk at once. Dante looked around and notice something that he wasn't ready to see. "Damn here comes one how did they find me so fast?" he didn't mean to say it out loud but the demigods followed his gaze and saw the neon chaos. They always reminded him of angels, with they're great looks and huge wings but this one was a little different his wings were black and on fire and his eyes were like blue flames in his hand he held a black spear covered in old blood he wore no shirt and shoes his panits were rough and bloody which meant only one thing: he had just killed some poor demigod. The campers had moved faster then Dante would have thought. They had surrounded the neon chaos in a roman and greek combo formation it was an amazing thing to see but Dante knew better then to let his guard down neon chaos were extremely powerful. He had fought many before he got here of course no could best him but it was pretty close. He raised his hand and his Chaos blade appeared in his hand. Leo stood next to him eyeing his sword"Thats some weapon u got there" Dante would have smiled but he held a expressionless face"Focus these things are dangerous" as if on cue the neon chaos attacked. his spear impaled one demigod in his arm and the another in the gut. He broke the lines quickly and ran into Percy who somehow held him at bay while Jason came up behind him. Both work together well but the neon chaos was fast he smacked jason with his hand and then sweep Percy of his feet and tried to stab him but Percy rolled out of the way just in time. Arrows sailed at him but he just flew up and came down on one poor demigod. Dante had seen enough he ran up to the neon chaos and attacked him with amazing speed and grace. The other demigod watched as he backed the neon chaos. Dante eyed Hazel who stood behind the neon chaos he sent her a silent message and luckily she understood. Percy and Jason had joined Dante in attacking the neon chaos who backed up quickly but attacked just as fast his spear stabed Jason in his leg chasing the son of Jupiter to hit the ground hard but just as Jason fell Hazel had stabed her sword through the neon chaos who looked back at her with a cold stare as if it didn't bother him at all but that was a mistake Dante swung his sword slicing off his head. His body shattered blowing dust everywhere. A cheer went through the demigods but Dante knew better that neon chaos was a fighter it was just a scoot a weak one at that it was nothing compared to the ones who attacked his home but he didn't say it out loud nine dead and fifthteen injured just from one weak scoot this wasn't a good sign he looked up at the sky which was cloudy and grey just like that day. That pushed away the thought "that was a neon chaos". Everyone looked grim Annabeth spoke first she was helping Jason to his feet" You said they attacked your camp which means there are many more of these things right?" the campers looked nervous as Dante nodded" There are more some are more powerful then you can possible understand" Jason grunted as Piper gave him a drink" That really hurt it felt like it was attacking my very being" Dante curse silently"I forgot to tell you, there weapons cut your soul sorry i didn't mention it earlier" Chiron came up to Dante" met me at the big house we have much to talk about and I fear we don't have much time it seems"


End file.
